Eat My Ice Cream
by GuardianD
Summary: Bella's an employee of a restaurant who pines after her boss, Edward. After tirelessly serving and scooping ice cream for guests, Bella's tired of waiting. It's up to her to be bold and make her fantasy come true because ice cream is sweet, but Edward is sweeter. AU


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRIENDL'YS OR TWILIGHT. **

**One Shot for now, maybe a two shot? Who knows, please let me know what you think! **

_Eat My Ice Cream_

"Hi Thank you for calling Friendly's Where Ice cream makes the meal, this is Bella how can I help you today?"

The saying was so engraved into my head that I had to stop myself from saying it when I answered my own cell phone. My current place of employment was a chain restaurant called Friendly's where I waitressed and scooped ice cream while I went to school at Northeastern in Boston. Originally being from Washington, I had never heard of Friendly's, but now it was basically home sweet home. I made decent money, don't get me wrong, but you can only deal with so many screaming babies and creepy customers for so long. I couldn't have known any better though, I've never worked in a restaurant before and I didn't realize how much waitresses had to deal with.

The Friendly's I worked at was small, and only had about thirty tables and a small ice cream bar and today I was working the counter.

"Do you have chocolate-fudge-brownie?" questioned a squeaky, old voice on the other end.

"We actually don't carry that flavor, but we do have an excellent forbidden fudge brownie sundae made with forbidden chocolate ice cream." I told the voice. There was a pause.

"Is it made with chocolate-fudge-brownie ice cream?"

I wanted to bang my head into the counter. "It's made with forbidden chocolate ice cream with a brownie, hot fudge and Swiss chocolate topping." I informed, again.

There was another pause.

"Well do you have vanilla-fudge-brownie ice cream?"

I was about to completely lose it when I saw a familiar head of bronze hair flash by the window. I swallowed my words and eagerly watched for the door to open.

"Hello? Are you looking for the ice cream?" called the voice in my ear.

"I'm sorry; we don't sell ice cream anymore." I said distractedly and hung up the phone. The door opened and my manager Edward Cullen sauntered in after holding the door for two old ladies. God was he perfect. Handsome and polite.

"Hi Bella," he greeted me on his way to the back.

I smiled and waved to him. "You can eat my chocolate-fudge-brownie any time." I said to myself.

"What?" his head popped back from around the corner. I panicked and lifted the phone to my ear again.

"Oh, um sorry we don't carry that flavor." I said into the dead receiver. He nodded and headed for the back again. I slapped my hand to my forehead in embarrassment and grumbled to myself. "Nice Bella."

A chuckled made me look up to see a creepy, old man with a straggly beard laughing at me while drinking his strawberry Fribble milkshake at the counter. My face turned pink and I mumbled something about stocking the ice creams as I ran to the walk-in freezer.

On my way to the back I saw one of my coworkers with their pay envelope in hand.

"Edward's here, you can go get your check if you want." Angela said waving hers. I nodded and headed towards the stairs.

"Make any money?" I called back to her.

"Nope!" she replied as she walked back out to the dining room.

I laughed all the way downstairs until I remembered Edward was here with the pay checks and I was going to have to get it and sign off without making an idiot of myself. And because I hate my life, I tripped on the last stair and took a tumble towards a big stack of boxes.

Fortunately I was okay, but the Egyptian pyramid of boxes containing straws, lids, and soufflé cups was not, and all went crashing to the floor.

Edward and my other manager Jessica (who was definitely trying to get into Edwards pants by the way) came running out of the office, along with the dishwasher Mike who was picking up his pay check.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward kneeled and helped me up by my elbow.

"I'm fine." I blushed; my ego was more bruised than my right knee was. His hand lingered on my elbow a second longer, but the moment was ruined by Jessica's nasally voice,

"Those boxes aren't going to stack themselves Swan." She barked and turned back into the office. I rolled my eyes and bent to get a box.

"I'll help you." Edward said and leaned down for the same box.

"You don't have to-" I was saying but he took it out of my hands and brushed very close by me to set it down in its original spot. We worked like that for a few minutes until the mountain was no longer a heap on the floor and Jessica was sure nothing would happen to her stupid soufflé cups.

"Are you closing tonight Bella?" Edward asked as he put the last box into place.

"Yes." I said sounding like a question. Please ask me out for a drink, or a movie, or dinner, or a quickie in the walk-in.

"Do you want to," oh here it comes! "help me do inventory before you leave?" he finished. I tried to hide my shoulder slump.

"Oh yea, sure." I answered.

"Sorry, it will be quick." He mistook my disappointment for the wrong reason.

"No, I don't mind." At least I'd be with him and not the creepy old man at the counter.

"Okay." He smiled at me and turned back to the office. I watched his butt as he walked before I turned and headed back up the stairs, careful to watch my feet as I went.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, it was a Friday night so we were pretty busy and the only other time I talked to Edward was to tell him we were out of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

At eleven we locked the doors so no one else could come in, and at about eleven ten the last party left. I stocked, cleaned and rotated all the ice cream fountain stuff and Angela, the closing server, stocked and cleaned all the tables. By the time we were done it was eleven forty and she headed home.

"Bye Bella! You heading out soon?"

"Yea, I'm helping Edward with inventory though." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

I turned and went to the back to grab one more thing before I headed downstairs to help Edward.

"Bye Eddie," I heard Jessica purr from the office. "I'm around tonight if you want to hang out." She suggested. I didn't hear his reply as I knocked on the partially open door.

They both turned, Edward was sitting in a chair and Jessica loomed, a little too close, standing next to him.

He cleared his throat and she scoffed at me.

"Bye Bella, you're all set."

"I asked her to do inventory with me." Edward said standing and moving away from her. Jessica looked positively insulted.

"Eddie, you know you could have asked me, I would help you out." She batted her eye lashes. I wanted to snort and roll my eyes, a lot of help she would be.

"No, I've got it." I smiled sickeningly sweet at her. "I thought you'd want to go home and spend the night with Mike." Your boyfriend, bitch.

She sniffed. "Okay, well, I can do it next time." She gathered her things and marched out, putting more hip into her walk than was needed. I heard Edward let out a breath next to me,

"God she can be a hand full." He shook his head, "Don't repeat that." He grinned at me. I laughed.

"No promises." For the next hour we took inventory on little clip boards and made small talk to pass the time.

"So how's college?" Edward asked me, brushing by me to get to the cups on my right.

"Fine, I'm glad I'm almost done though," I told him. He was twenty five, only four years older than me, and had also gone to Northeastern.

"I remember graduation," he said thoughtfully, "Never thought all that college education would lead me here. No offence." He looked at me. I laughed.

"I don't blame you." I wrote a few checks on the clip board. "Don't worry Edward; this is just a stepping stone for you. You're a smart guy; you'll be scooped up by a big cooperation in no time." I told him. I didn't mention how I'd be his wife and we'd live in a huge mansion and make lots of babies.

"No pun intended right?" he said. I paused from my day dream.

"What?"

"You said I'd be 'scooped up'" he laughed. I smiled at him stupidly,

"Oh," and laughed with him. I liked the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

"Did you see the kid's cup lids anywhere?" Edward asked, crouching down studying a box.

"Yea, they were over here somewhere." I led him over the corner I had last seen them in. I bent to get them, but then realized the box was on the other side. I stood and turned quickly to smack my face against Edward's chest. I lurched back from his muscular chest and hit the wall with my back, and Edward's hands grabbed at my hips to steady me. I looked up at his face, but my apology died in my throat. I saw a hunger in his eyes that I had only fantasized about. Before I could speak, his lips were on mine with hot urgency.

His body crushed into mine, pinning me against the wall. My mouth opened immediately for him and my hands went to the back of his neck and wrapped around the roots of his hair. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and he groaned into my mouth, pushing against me even harder. I felt his hands come up under my butt and lift me, and I obediently wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips traveled to my neck and I loved the feeling of his stubbly jaw against my flushed skin.

"Edward," I breathed out in a sigh as he sucked on the skin of my collar bone. Suddenly, he snapped back with a startled look and gently put me down.

"Oh no." I accidently vocalized, my biggest fear of being rejected was coming true. I wanted to cry.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Bella. I-I don't know what's wrong got into me…" he took a few steps back in the small space, running a hand through his hair. "Please don't cry, did I hurt you? Oh my God I'm going to get fired. I fully accept if you're going to report me for harassment. I'm such an idiot." He was violently pulling at the strands of his hair now. The words I'd always wanted to say stuck in my throat.

_I Want you._

_I Need you._

_Please love me like I love you. _

"I…" but nothing came out.

"I am so sorry Bella, I-I'll stop talking, go home, the number for cooperate is on the door upstairs to report me." He looked at the ground then started walking out the door and to his office. "I won't follow you, I promise." I heard him say before he disappeared around the corner headed towards the office door.

I leaned against the wall, my chest still heaving for a solid minute before my legs started moving and I almost ran up the stairs. When I got up stairs and was about to grab my car keys and I suddenly remembered I had never gotten my pay check.

I turned and went back down the stairs. I was tired of waiting. I was tired of always coming short. I came marching up to the office door and saw Edwards slumped in the chair kneading his face in his hands. I continued my march into the office and his head whipped up in surprise. I grabbed the door and closed it softly behind me, never breaking eye contact with him. We stared at each other, not talking, for a moment. I took in his wild hair, swollen lips and wide eyes. I licked my own lips unconsciously and his eyes flicked to my mouth. Then we were in motion.

I was pushed back against the closed door, warm hands again lifting me so that I could wrap my legs around his slender waist. I felt his hot mouth on my neck, my collar bone and my ear leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses.

My hands at his shoulders traveled down across his firm chest and abs to pull up the tucked in shirt from his pants. My cool hands were met with burning skin and I felt my neck vibrate with his moan at the contact. Soon, we were in motion again.

He lifted me from against the door and swung us over so I was sitting on the desk with him still in between my legs. In the process we knocked the check binder over, spilling checks and papers all over the office floor. I giggled as he continued his assault on the other side of my neck.

"I guess I'll get my check later."

H growled into my neck and pulled me by my leg impossibly closer to him. I felt his hard length against me and my giggles died in my throat. I leaned back slightly and his kisses trailed up to my mouth and suddenly his warm tongue met mine.

My hands blindly started undoing the buttons of his shirt and soon I was pushing it over his shoulders and going for his belt. Meanwhile his hands were busy exploring my waist and stomach under my work shirt.

"Edward." I growled impatiently. He 'hmmed' in agreement and guided the shirt over my head. Now he leaned us back so I was flat on the desk and began peppering my stomach and chest with kisses, slowing our frenzy down.

His tongue circled my navel before dipping down into it and I cried out, grasping his hair at the nape of his neck. He looked up at me with his green eyes and grinned.

"My beautiful girl." He came up to kiss me again and I felt him press into my core with the new angle. I moaned into his mouth and he swallowed my sound, all the while slowly unclipping my bra and flinging it somewhere behind him. A warm hand came to kneed my left breast while our tongues continued to explore. I felt his other hand trying to dip down the thigh of my dress pants and I unbuttoned the top and started shimmying out of them to help him. Soon, they joined the checks on the floor, along with his pants and my shoes.

"Fuck Bella." He panted into my chest while his eyes grazed over my body. I saw his smirk when he saw the panties I wore.

"Ice cream cones?" he asked playfully. I smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, I enjoy my work okay?" He smiled at me and then dipped down to caress my nipple with his tongue.

"I'm going to eat your ice cream Bella Swan." He said in his sexy, husky voice and then my ice cream panties were ripped off and suddenly his tongue was no longer on my nipple but was exploring my folds.

"Edward!" I gasped out and felt his rumble of approval against my clit.

"Oh fuck," I gasped gripped the edges of the desk. He continued stroking, sucking and nipping at me until I saw stars. My toes curled and I cried out as I came, riding out my orgasm as Edward kept his promise. He ate every drop of that fucking ice cream.

I was breathing hard as he made his way back up my body and I tasted myself on his tongue.

"Holy, wow." I panted. He smiled into my neck and left a small kiss there before he pulled away from me.

"Wh-where are you going?" I whined. He chuckled and gazed at my flushed body spread on the desk.

"This has to be a dream." He wondered. "You're even more beautiful in real life."

"Do you…"

"Fantasize about you?" he answered my question. "Yea, all the time." He blushed. "The desk is one of my favorite ones." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. I arched an eye brow and sat up slowly.

"One of your favorite ones hm? As in there are several?" his blushed brightened. I licked my lips, suddenly feeling bold and sat up from the desk, stalking towards him in the little office. He backed up until his back hit the wall, wearing nothing by a navy pair of boxers. His hard on was not ignorable.

I ran a finger down his chest.

"What's another fantasy Edward?" I asked. I saw his Adam's apple bob.

"Uh," he seemed as though he couldn't form words.

"Can I guess?" I asked him. He swallowed again and I took that as a yes. I dropped to my knees in front of him and toyed with the edge of his boxer shorts.

"Let's see. Hm, it's a really slow night and you send everyone home by eight, except me of course. I don't think it's a coincidence. We close down the restaurant and we come down to the office to fill out paper work and all that. You're stressed because we have inspection coming up and I feel bad. But what can I do to make it better Edward?" I snake up his body and press my bare chest to his, and get really close to his ear, letting him feel my breath on his neck. I wrap my fingers around his shoulders and start to massage them.

"So I start to massage your shoulders Edward. You're so tense; all of you is rigid…and hard." I continue to massage down his back until I'm back on my knees in front of him. Wide eyes look down at me and I can see his chest heaving.

I dip my fingers down into the waistband again, only this time some of the material moves with me.

"I want to make you feel good too Edward." I whisper up to him before I set his erection free. He lets out a strangled moan and I take him into my hand. His hands grasp the tables next to him and his eyes squeeze shut.

"No, no Edward, in the fantasy you watch." With that I take his length in my mouth. He lets out a cry and his hips jerk towards him. I take in as much as I can and wrap my hands around the rest of his shaft and I slowly massage his tip with my tongue. I peek up at him and his eyes are locked on me. I continue on massaging and sucking every soft, sensitive piece of skin I can before his hand comes to rest of my head.

"Bella," he groans, his voice full of warning. I double my efforts, there's no turning back now. His body jerks and he comes in the back of my throat, letting out a strangled cry as his orgasm hits him. I swallow him and carefully cradle him in my mouth, letting him come down from his high as he did for me. I let him go and with one last, gentle stroke of my hand make my way back up his body. His chest is heaving and he is leaning against the wall for support.

"Holy fuck." He gasps. I grin and gently kiss his chin. His hands wrap around my waist and pull me close. I do love one who cuddles.

"You're amazing." He says into my hair, pressing his cheek into the top of my head and inhaling. The room smells like us. I love it.

"And I thought you were shy." He teases pulling away to look at my face. My blush spreads from my face to my neck and his playful expression sparks with lust as he watches its path down to my chest. H cradles my head and gives me a long, solid and sweet kiss.

"I want you so badly Bella, I have for a long time. But I don't want you to be just some work fuck buddy. I want to romance you, take you on a date and make you smile. I want to feel you come around me while we're in my bed, I want to wake up next to you and ravage you in the morning sunlight." His words have me almost dripping. He strokes my cheek and I smile up at him and kiss his pink lips one more time.

"I would love that." I say. His smile is blinding and he squeezes me to him one more time before letting me go and letting out a breath.

"So does this mean you won't call corporate on me?" he teases. I laugh and go to grab my ice cream panties. He snatches them out of my hand and brings them to his nose.

"I think I might want to keep these." He wiggles his eye brows at me and I laugh and try to grab for them.

"Edward, you have my permission to eat my ice cream any time."

**Please let me know what you think! I may do a two shot, depending on how you guys like it! **

**Also, Friendly's is a real restaurant chain that is mostly on the east coast of the US. It's a family restaurant (oops) that serves breakfast, lunch and dinner but is famous for its ice cream. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRIENDL'YS OR TWILIGHT. **


End file.
